earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Friends Old and New 1
Characters * Andrew Bennett * Ash Miles * Bobby Singer * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester * Ellen Harvelle * Jo Harvelle Location * Harvelle's Roadhouse, Keystone City, KS * November 12th 2015, 1929 Local Time VOX Archive * Andrew Bennett: clatter Well, I'm gonna hit the road. Thanks again, Ellen. * Ellen Harvelle: You be safe out there, Andrew. * Andrew Bennett: You can't make me. footsteps Jo. * Jo Harvelle: footsteps Seeya around.wiping table * Andrew Bennett: opens, footsteps, door closes * Jo Harvelle: clatter, sigh Slow night. * Ellen Harvelle: Don't say that. * Jo Harvelle: I didn't use the 'Q' word. * Ellen Harvelle: Nevertheless, you're just asking for trouble talking like that. footsteps, door opens * Jo Harvelle: giggle Would a little trouble be such a bad thing? * Ellen Harvelle: muffled: I heard that! closes * Jo Harvelle: sigh Well, now what? * Ellen Harvelle: muffled: How about you take out the trash if you're so bored? * Jo Harvelle: scoff For such an old woman, you got some amazing ears! * Ellen Harvelle: muffled: I heard that, too! * Jo Harvelle: Good! sigh, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door closes * 4.3 seconds * opens, footsteps: 3 instances, doorcloses * Dean Winchester: Place looks deserted... * Sam Winchester: Yeah, this isn't at all like I remember it. * Dean Winchester: You remember the Roadhouse? * Sam Winchester: scoff Dude, I wasn't a baby. It was only like, what? Six years ago? * Dean Winchester: Right... Huh, feels like so much longer. gasp Hey, I can actually get a drink here now. * Sam Winchester: scoff Like that stopped you before. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Okay, I can legally get a drink. * Bobby Singer: Come again? * Sam Winchester: Dean would take sips from your drinks when you'd step away from the table to talk to your friends. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Guilty as charged. * Bobby Singer: Huh, maybe not as much of an alcoholic as I thought. I thought was a sign I had too muct to drink. * Dean Winchester: So where is everyone? * Bobby Singer: I bet they're in the back. I'll go fetch them. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Sam Winchester: sigh, body settling on stool, bag unzipping, clatter * Dean Winchester: You're gonna do some research now? * Sam Winchester: What? No... * Dean Winchester: What's the laptop for? * Sam Winchester: Uh, checking my e-mail... I remember this place having decent WiFi, let's see if that's still the case. pause Actually, I'm gonna hit the head. Keep an eye on the computer for me? * Dean Winchester: Sure. * Sam Winchester: You can check you e-mail if you want. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Dean Winchester: scoff E-mail? footsteps Oh, hey, I remember this jukebox... * Jo Harvelle: opens, footsteps, clatter * Dean Winchester: That was fast, Sammy... Whatcha feeling? "Every Rose Has Its Thorns" or "Heat of the Moment"? * Jo Harvelle: bump * Dean Winchester: gulp Oh god, please let that be a rifle... * Jo Harvelle: action level cocked No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move. * Dean Winchester: Not moving, copy that. pause You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do... pivoting, whack, clatter This. * Jo Harvelle: Yeah? Okay... whack, clatter How was that? * Dean Winchester: groan, cough Sam! Need some help in here. hiss I can't see, I can't even see. * Sam Winchester: opens, footsteps What the-?! * Ellen Harvelle: hammer cocking * Sam Winchester: Uh... On second thought. Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up. * Ellen Harvelle: Sam? Dean? Winchester? * unison: Dean Winchester: Yeah? Sam Winchester: Yeah... * Ellen Harvelle: Son of a bitch. * Jo Harvelle: Wait, Uncle John's boys? * Ellen Harvelle: Hey, sorry about that, boys. hammer uncocking, fabric shifitng Been a while. You remember my daughter Jo, right? * Jo Harvelle: Hey. * Dean Winchester: You're not gonna hit me again, are you? * Jo Harvelle: I haven't decided yet. * Bobby Singer: opens, footsteps Oh, hey, you found each other. * Sam Winchester: Yeah, we did... Thanks, Bobby. * Ellen Harvelle: clatter, ice crinkling, fabric shifitng, footsteps Here you go. For your face... * Dean Winchester: Thanks. ice crinkling * Jo Harvelle: What brings you two here? * Ellen Harvelle: This about my phone call? * Sam Winchester: Phone call? What phone call? * Bobby Singer: She got Dean's number from me. * Ellen Harvelle: You didn't tell Sam? * Dean Winchester: ice crinkling I forgot. Sorry... pause Ellen called me shortly before we wrapped things up with the case in Gotham. She told me that Dad stopped by to pick up Bill. * Sam Winchester: Bill? What, Bill Harvelle? * Jo Harvelle: Yeah, my dad. * Sam Winchester: When was this? * Ellen Harvelle: Last week... The night of the second was when he called Bill. The sixth was the last time he checked in with his usual nightly calls. I tried calling John on the seventh and Bobby told me John had also gone silent, so I called Dean on eighth. * Dean Winchester: ice crinkling Anyway, Ellen, you didn't say much on the phone... Except that you can help? * Ellen Harvelle: Yeah, well, I expected you'd be here much sooner than this. Not sure how good my intel is now. * Sam Winchester: Intel? On what? * Ellen Harvelle: Well, the demon, of course. I heard John was closing in on it. That's what he grabbed Bill for. * Bobby Singer: The demon's Azazel. * Ellen Harvelle: Oh, expletive... Damn you, John. Why'd you have to drag my Bill into this? * Dean Winchester: It's okay. We're gonna find Dad and when we do, we're gonna bring Bill back, too. kay? I promise. * Bobby Singer: Ellen, I think we might have a way to track down this demon. I think John's tracking him the same way. * Ellen Harvelle: Yeah? Okay, I'm in. What do you need from me? * Bobby Singer: Ash. * Ellen Harvelle: Ash! * Ash Miles: chair rocking, thud, clatter, stumbling footsteps What? It closin' time? * Sam Winchester: That's Ash? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Friends Old and New Prologue. * Story continue in VOX Box: Friends Old and New 2. * Debut of Andrew Bennett, Ash Miles, Ellen Harvelle, and Jo Harvelle. Links and References * VOX Box: Friends Old and New 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Andrew Bennett/Appearances Category:Ash Miles/Appearances Category:Bobby Singer/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Ellen Harvelle/Appearances Category:Jo Harvelle/Appearances Category:Harvelle's Roadhouse/Appearances Category:Keystone City/Appearances